Gotta Prove Yourself
by aenaithia
Summary: Written for the kink meme also. Jack/femShep fightsex. Brawling, nothing too intense, biotic play, anal fingering and strap-ons. Femslash, obviously. Not exactly romance, but I hate labeling things as "general."


It took Annika Shepard a moment after her head collided with the cold metal wall of Jack's little hidey-hole to figure out what was happening. Jack smirked, licking a bit of Shepard's blood off her knuckles. Shepard coughed and got back on her feet.

"Jack, what the hell was that for?" she asked with bewilderment. Jack hopped back on her cot and grinned broadly

"What's the matter Shepard? All this talkin' you've been doing… thought you wanted to get closer to me. Gotta prove yourself first. Hell, we're goin' into a suicide mission and I can't say I really know if we got a shot in hell. So fight me. Prove you're good," she said, the challenge blatant in her voice. Shepard was confused as hell. She thought she'd been making progress with Jack. They'd been talking. She thought she'd starting getting through to the deeply troubled woman. Shepard did notice that the look in Jack's eyes was not a look of madness, but a look of yearning. Maybe she just needed a fight. Shepard didn't know how she felt about fighting one of her squad, but she cared about Jack, and if this was what she needed, Shepard was going to try to give it to her.

"Jack, this isn't a good idea. We shouldn't be fighting like this. We have more important things to focus on," Shepard tried to reason, but nevertheless let her biotic powers start to glow around her. Jack hopped back to her feet and started circling Shepard.

"We got nothin' to focus on until I know you can even do this. I'm on a Cerberus ship, on a Cerberus mission. I fuckin' hate Cerberus. I gotta know you can even pull this off before I go sellin' what's left of my soul to your cause, _Annika_," she said, using Shepard's first name tauntingly. Jack nonchalantly waved her hand to send a shockwave at Shepard with no warning. Shepard tossed up a barrier just in time, grunting a little at the impact.

"Jack… I don't want to hurt you. I consider you part of the team, even if you don't yet," Shepard tried one last time. Jack rolled her eyes and walked over to Shepard, punching her in the gut. Shepard knew Jack was going to hit her, but wasn't expecting it to come so fast. The air rushed out of her and she bent over a bit, taking up a defensive stance and subtly sweeping her booted foot behind and under Jack's. Jack hadn't been expecting the sudden retaliation, and she stumbled, but caught herself pretty easily.

"Heh. Nice try Shepard. But you aren't takin' this seriously yet," she said with eagerness. Jack swung to punch Shepard in the face, but Shepard managed to read her right that time, and caught her fist. Jack snarled and tried to knee Shepard. Shepard took the hit, but braced herself for it enough that she didn't falter as much. She found she had a lot more stamina thanks to her Cerberus upgrades. She pushed back, keeping her grip on Jack's hand and trying to force it behind her back. Jack laughed and jerked her hand away, shocking Shepard with a blast of biotics and backing away a bit. Shepard kept moving, watching Jack's body for any signs of what she would do next.

Jack wasn't planning on giving Shepard any hints. Her body glowed with biotic energy, but her muscles weren't giving away her next movement. Shepard took a split-second to consider her options. She could stay on defense, or just give Jack what she wanted and get this over with. Shepard rolled her eyes and decided. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't need a fight with someone who actually stood a decent chance. Shepard yelled, a loud battle yell, then charged into Jack across the room, slamming her against the wall this time.

Jack's head connected solidly with the wall. She reeled for a moment, then grinned psychotically, lunging forward to slam her forehead into Shepard's face. Shepard felt a crack, making her jump back, reaching up and popping her nose back into place. Jack took her slight distraction as a chance to throw Shepard back, screaming as she glowed brighter and threw a singularity into the space between them, close to Shepard. She didn't know if it would work, but she'd seen from Liara, she knew the basic way the technique worked. She threw a shockwave into the singularity and the two cancelled each other out, save the scorching waves of biotic energy being dispersed about the room.

Shepard leaned back and panted a few times, the use of so much biotics tiring her out, adrenaline keeping her going. Jack smirked once again.

"That was actually kinda smart, _Commander_. I think maybe we can make this happen," Jack said, biotically pulling Shepard over to her. Shepard braced herself, but wasn't quite sure how Jack was going to hurt her. Jack caught her shoulders as she came over, and then roughly pulled her into a searing kiss. Shepard's eyes went wide and she froze up for a moment. Kelly told her not to sleep with Jack. Not that she had planned to. It seemed now that Jack had other plans, and though she didn't return the kiss, Shepard's mouth did nothing to stop Jack's tongue from shoving inside it, licking a spot on the inside of Shepard's cheek that she had bit in the fighting. Before Shepard really had a chance to gather her thoughts, Jack bit her lip, a bit rougher than could be considered 'playful,' but not enough to be vicious. Abruptly breaking off the kiss, Jack threw Shepard back onto the cold metal table in the room. Shepard instinctively pushed up onto her elbows, but Jack was on her before she could get up more than that.

Jack jumped onto Shepard, pinning her down to the table and roughly biting her neck, reaching up and half-undoing, half tearing the buckles off her chest, pulling her mouth away to hurriedly try to remove as much of Shepard's clothes as she could. Shepard grabbed Jack's hands before any decent amount of additional skin could be exposed.

"Jack. Jack, stop," Shepard said, looking into her eyes. Jack was staring at her lustfully, and Shepard was decidedly more than a little turned on, but she knew how important it was to gain Jack's trust. "Jack, I don't think this is a good idea. I respect you, and I want to get to know you. I don't want meaningless sex." Jack rolled her eyes, snatching her hands back and ripping the straps off her own chest.

"Shepard, meaningless sex is kind of my thing. And I don't need your respect. You're tough enough to get the job done, so I'm sticking around. Might as well enjoy my time here, right?" she argued, trying to shove Shepard back down onto the table. Her elbows slammed into the table, but she stayed up, batting at Jack's hands trying to undo her top.

"Jack. This isn't how this should go down. I'm not saying you aren't attractive, but this isn't right," Shepard tried to reason. Jack jerked back and punched Shepard in the face, fast enough that Shepard didn't have time to stop her. Her head turned and dropped back, and in the few seconds she was dazed, Jack had somehow stripped her to the waist and pressed against her. Sending a wave of biotic energy at Shepard, she pinned her to the table and climbed up to straddle her hips, grinding tauntingly against her. Shepard groaned, not bothering to fight until the energy holding her down ebbed a bit. Shepard surged forward and headbutted Jack squarely in the jaw. Jack rocked back onto her knees, anger and desire flaring in her eyes. She stayed on top of Shepard, but at least for the moment relented her assault.

"Damn Shepard. What'sa matter? Tryin' to pretend you're straight? We all know you were fuckin' the asari information broker before you died. And I know you want me. It's all over your body," she teased. Shepard managed to push back her lust with a momentary burst of righteous fury.

"I _loved_ Liara. I still do, even if she's moved on. _This_ has no comparison to what happened between Liara and I. I'm not big on casual sex, and no matter how hot I happen to think you are, you're kidding yourself if you think you can hold a candle to her," Shepard seethed. Jack looked genuinely taken aback. She hadn't expected Shepard to react like that and it very slightly but a damper on the mood. She covered her shock with a sneer.

"I'm not tryin' to make you love me. I'm tryin' to fuck you. You gave me a good fight, it's yer own damn fault for getting' me all hot. I don't wanna replace your girlfriend or what the fuck ever. I wanna get in your pants, get off, and get you out of my room. Calm down the righteousness," she said, leaning back in and licking along Shepard's collarbone. Shepard couldn't contain the shiver that ran down her spine at the contact, and a tiny voice at the back of her head reminded her that, technically, she hadn't had sex in over two years and that the Liara she had loved was gone. Shepard wasn't going to just lay back and let Jack have her way with her, but she knew being celibate wouldn't actually fix anything.

Shepard grabbed the back of Jack's head and roughly jerked her up for another kiss. The kiss involved more teeth than tongue, and it was decidedly a fight for dominance. Neither of them thought it would be the last such fight. Jack pulled back, panting for air a bit. Her lip was bleeding slightly from a slightly-too-hard nip from Shepard, and Shepard could feel a red trail rising on her back where Jack's nails had dragged down it. Shepard pushed Jack back a bit and started kissing and licking down her neck and chest to one of her nipples, gently nipping at it and licking once to get it good and wet, blowing cool air on it and making it harden. Jack gave a very quiet moan, as though moaning loudly would mean Shepard won something. The Commander licked across her chest and sucked the other nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and rolling it between her teeth. Jack moaned outright at that, grinning and pulling back just enough for her nipple to be freed with a 'pop!' Jack punched Shepard's shoulder and pinned her back to the table, leaning down and assaulting her nipples in return.

Shepard groaned at Jack's mouth moving over her breasts. It felt exquisite, and she arched her back as she felt teeth nipping around her areola. Shepard looked down at the top of Jack's head and, though she liked Jack's haircut, she found herself wishing that the former convict had longer hair she could grab onto. Shepard ran her nails down Jack's back and teasingly slid her fingertips just under the waist of her pants before sliding her hands fully under the cloth, squeezing and groping her ass. Jack let out a whimper, biting it off quickly. Shepard raised an eyebrow, sliding one of her hands further into Jack's pants, circling Jack's rosebud and waiting for a reaction. Jack's eyes widened, making her pull back, but a smirk spread over her face.

"You're a kinky bitch, Shepard. And here I was worried you wouldn't be very fun with that stick up your ass. Guess you aren't a total stranger to things in your ass though," Jack said, pushing back against Shepard's hand. Shepard pushed a finger slowly into her ass, eliciting a loud and continuous moan from Jack. She slowly slid the finger in and out of her, adding a second finger when she felt Jack adjust to the first. Jack punched the metal table next to Shepard's head, crying out in pleasure and squirming against Shepard's crotch. Shepard took the opportunity while Jack was off guard to flip them over, pulling her fingers out before pinning Jack to the table instead. Jack snarled before Shepard shut her up with another kiss. Jack jerked back from it, biting Shepard's lip hard enough to make a few drops of blood run down her chin.

Shepard reached down and clumsily unbuckled one of Jack's shoes. She grunted at the relative difficulty of it, making Jack sit up and start undoing the other one herself. It put a pause on the mood, but they both knew they were in too deep to turn back now, so the slight interruption wasn't endangering the mood. The shoe Jack was undoing hit the floor first, the shoe Shepard was working off fell a few moments later. Jack and Annika locked eyes for a moment, then Shepard gently but firmly pushed Jack back onto the table, kissing and licking along the lines of her tattoos down to her stomach. Shepard undid her belt and unzipped he jumpsuit the rest of the way, easing it down Jack's hips. She wasn't surprised at all that Jack went commando under it. Jack propped her feet up on the table, spreading her legs wide to show Shepard how wet she was already.

"Well? Gonna stare at it or fuckin' do something?" she said, as if daring Shepard, not fully convinced she'd know what to do with a human woman. Shepard slapped the inside of Jack's thigh, leaning in and biting hard enough to leave a mark, then kissing up her leg, getting two of her fingers good and wet with Jack's juices. Reaching under Jack and resuming her invasion of the woman's ass, Jack bucked her hips against Shepard's hand and screamed as Shepard made it up to her pussy and started licking at the hot folds. Jack grabbed Shepard's head, her blond hair also not long enough to properly grab hold of, grinding her cunt against the Commander's face.

Shepard hadn't done this in a while. The times she'd been with Liara, it wasn't like this. Asari did it differently. But Shepard had certainly gotten eaten out before, and she found returning the gesture came pretty easily. She fingered Jack's ass hard and slow while her tongue found Jack's clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue a few times before licking slowly and deliberately. Jack arched up from the table and gave a strangled cry of pleasure. Most of her wham-bam sex happened too fast for a good round of cunnilingus, and goddamn did she miss it. Shepard was pushing all the right buttons and Jack's appreciative sounds were turning the Commander on as well.

Shepard moved away from the convict's clit, running her tongue along the edge of Jack's lips. Jack made a noise that was disapproving and full of lust. Shepard added a third finger to her ass and moved back up to clit, flicking it with her tongue and driving Jack wild with pleasure. Jack slammed a fist down on the table with a grunt and Shepard felt the woman's thighs tighten around her head. Shepard's face was already practically dripping with Jack's wetness, and as Jack came hard against Shepard's mouth, the combination of saliva and Jack's juices ran down Shepard's chin and down her neck. Shepard pulled back to give Jack some time to recover, and she moved her hand up to wipe her face off. Jack had no intention of waiting, however, and she sat up quickly, grabbing Shepard's hand before she could clean herself. Jack leaned forward and started licentiously licking her own cum off of Shepard's face, and Shepard could feel her knees getting a bit weak at the sexiness of the gesture.

As soon as she was mostly clean, Jack drove a knee into Shepard's abs, not hard enough to hurt her too much, but enough to shove her on the floor. Shepard tried to pick herself up, but Jack's biotics were nowhere near depleted, and she used her power to pin Shepard's hands to the floor above her head as if she were cuffed to it. Jack climbed down off the table and kneeled at Shepard's feet, jerking her boots off, and then undoing her pants so hastily the button half tore off. Jack hurled the pants and panties away once they were off and shoved Shepard's legs apart. Shepard heard the lid of a box fly off on the other side of the room, the box Jack kept the few things she'd bought since she got on the Normandy in. She used her biotics to pull over a leather harness with a clear purple dildo attached to it. Jack grabbed it as soon as it was within reach and she started putting it on, grinning down at Shepard. She got it on quickly and leaned down, bracing herself with hands on either side of Shepard.

The Commander briefly wondered if her new body was still a virgin in the anatomical sense, and as Jack slammed into her hard, she was incredibly relieved to find that it wasn't. She moaned, but it was muffled by Jack's mouth as she leaned in for a messy and hot kiss. Jack set a bruising pace, slamming hard and fast into Shepard's pussy, and even if she didn't have a hymen, Shepard was very aware that her body was not fully prepared for this. It still felt good, but there was a twinge of pain for the first minute or so. Either Shepard's face didn't give it away, or Jack just didn't care, because she neither slowed down nor eased her pace.

Shepard wrapped a leg around Jack's waist, shifting herself a bit once she'd adjusted to the dildo so the base of the harness rubbed against her clit. The friction was agonizingly good after all this foreplay and she made several undignified noises of pleasure and need. Jack slapped one of Shepard's breasts before leaning down and taking the nipple into her mouth, sucking and lapping at it while she fucked her. Shepard had been so turned on for so long she couldn't imagine lasting very much longer. Jack pulled back from her chest and sat on her knees, lifting Shepard's ankles to rest on her shoulders, bringing up a hand and sucking on her fingers for a moment to get them good and wet. She reached under Shepard now that her ass was off the floor and slowly slid a finger into her ass. The sensation sent Shepard into overload and she screamed and writhed against the dildo and the finger as she came hard, gushing a bit on the harness and dripping onto the floor beneath. Shepard took a few heaving gasps as every muscle in her body tightened and relaxed.

"Want me to keep going?" Jack asked, though she'd already started thrusting again before Shepard could answer. The Commander wasn't always capable of multiple orgasms, but she was fairly certain Jack wouldn't have any trouble making that happen. She nodded and started moaning again as Jack added a second finger to her ass. Shepard tried to move a hand down grope Jack, but the biotics still held them in place. Jack released them and Shepard grabbed the other woman's chest, tweaking and rubbing her nipples. Jack was panting and moaning a bit as well. Shepard could feel faint vibrations in the dildo and assumed there was a vibrating part inside Jack. Jack kept slamming into Shepard, her panting getting heavier and heavier. Shepard pulled back and used her now-free hands to push herself up. She licked around one of Jack's areolas, and bit down gently on her nipple. Jack cried out once again and slammed into Shepard hard a few more times as she came again, her knees buckling and her whole body glowing for a moment. Shepard reached down to rub her own clit a few times, pushing herself over the edge as well. She screamed and arched off the floor, her whole body wracked with pleasure before everything went black.

Shepard woke up, naked and sticky in a few places. She was in Jack's "room", but Jack wasn't there. She stood up, some of her muscles screaming with the effort. Jack's things were still there, so she hadn't left. Shepard started getting dressed, and as she did the last buckle of her top, the door to engineering opened and she heard footsteps on the stairs. Jack appeared, dressed like she always was, with a tray of food. She headed for her bed, not looking Shepard in the eyes and set the tray down beside her. She had a lot of food, even for a biotic. Shepard didn't know what to say as she backed toward the door. Jack looked at her a bit confused, with a twinge of worry in her eyes.

"Where the fuck you going?" she said bluntly, looking down a little… nervously? "I ain't gonna eat all this food. Fucking get over here and eat with me. You smell like fresh pussy anyway, might as well air out before you face the crew." Shepard couldn't help but smile a little as she walked over, sitting on the bed next to the tray and grabbing a package of food. Neither of them said much aside from 'pass that' or 'did you wanna eat that?', but Shepard liked it. She knew that Jack was by no means totally ready to open up to her. It would be a long time before they got to that. But as they sat there sharing a meal, Shepard at least found herself believing that there was something in Jack worth saving, and that maybe it wasn't buried as deep as Jack tried to pretend.


End file.
